


Malsana adicción

by alzahar, nxmorefear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Bottom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Tras ver que su mensaje dedicado a Hannibal ha sido publicado en el periódico, Will acude al dormitorio para mostrárselo a su amante. Ambos no pueden evitar la recién despertada pasión del momento, sin embargo no todo transcurre siempre como parece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Al tratarse de una adapción de un rol, el inicio se presenta un poco ambiguo y carente de detalles, pero será más adelante cuando irá ganando consistencia el texto. ¡Disculpen las molestias y disfruten! ~ ♥

Una noche cualquiera, en la casa de campo que ambos amantes habían adquirido tras conseguir que el FBI les perdiera de vista, Will tras leer el periódico diario visitaba a Hannibal en el dormitorio dispuesto a dormir.

—Hannibal... ¿Sigues despierto? Mira el periódico. Los anuncios por palabras —dijo el moreno una vez dejó caer el rollo de papel reciclado junto al lituano, quien se encontraba tumbado en la cama y prestando atención a su compañero.

Hannibal tomó el periódico y buscó en la sección de anuncios, que no siempre era publicidad; también había mensajes que algunas personas dedicaban a otras.

El lituano alzó la mirada una vez leyó uno dirigido a él; una grata sorpresa que dejó a Lecter demasiado excitado.

—Fue muy romántico dejarme un mensaje de este modo —extendió un brazo en la dirección de Will y lo obligó a caer en la cama consigo.

—Supuse que te ib... Oye... OYE...

Hannibal no perdió tiempo para quitarle la ropa interior y sentarlo de espaldas sobre su recién despertada erección. Sus labios fueron directos a comer los músculos de su espalda, lentamente moviéndose hacia el omóplato.

—Cuando me apetezca, morderé —dijo el mayor con los labios pegados a la pálida piel. Sus manos abrazaron el torso y lo obligaron a retorcerse un poco, lo justo para poder encontrar un hueco entre el costado y el bíceps. Una vez allí Hannibal mordió el músculo de la axila. Will respondió con un gemido contenido, observando la acción del lituano. Excitado, acabó ensartado por el vigor de Hannibal, que abultaba entre sus nalgas.

La estrechez del orificio hizo que el cenizo fuese más allá con sus dientes, llegando incluso a morder el pezón de Will. Lecter se embebió con la sensación y su cuerpo lentamente cayó sobre la superficie de la cama, dejando a su amante llevar las riendas del momento.

—No detengas los saltos, Will. Quiero verte ascender al cielo desde este infierno.

—¿Lo ves bien? ¿Ves como entra? —se movió despacio para que Hannibal pudiese verlo y deleitarse.

—Lo veo, lo veo —la excitación era extrema. Le cogió de las nalgas y siguió su ritmo—. Y también cómo sale... Aplástame con tu estrechez.

Entonces Will ejerció presión sobre su falo, moviéndose muy despacio. Hizo que saliese del todo de él para volver a ensartarse de golpe por mero divertimento y ver su cara.

—¿Así, daddy?

Hannibal contempló deleitado la imagen, aunque aún más por el modo repentino de apresar su miembro. Le sacó una bocanada de aire, pero no le dio el gusto a Will de verle gozando.

—Sí... Pero no dejas de ser un sucio.

—Eso... se puede mejorar... —Will realizó un par de golpes contra la pelvis de Hannibal, provocando un sonido tremendamente obsceno—. Mucho mejor... —contorsionó sobre su cuerpo para deleite del lituano—. Disfrutas viéndome retorcerme... de dolor o de placer; es lo mismo... Sé lo que piensas... Quieres estrangularme hasta hacerme eyacular... Maldito depravado...

La visión de los músculos del moreno, en tensión y retorciéndose sobre el podio que era el cuerpo de Lecter, era exquisita. Resultaba como un campeón olímpico o algo no tan prestigioso. Sólo había algo que gozaba de tanto erotismo y se reducía sólo a la carne. El cuerpo de Will se mecía a veces lento, otras veces con fuerza, y con la necesidad de arrancar de su eterna calma un jadeo que pudiera complacerle. Dos hombres abrazados a la razón, a su retorcida moral; permitiéndose caer en el salvajismo y terrenal placer carnal.

Hannibal siguió impasible y, al apoyarse sobre un codo, terminó alcanzando el pene de Will para estrangularlo, literalmente.

—No soy un pervertido y provocándome no te convierte más que en doblemente sucio.

—Mis... disculpas... No debería... intentarlo con esos métodos... Es más...

Hannibal de repente apretó el falo y tiró de él sin despegar la mirada del contrario; más gusto le daba al lituano provocar en él esas cosas.

—Quieres gritar... Sé que mueres por dentro —murmuró Hannibal.

Aquel maldito agarre hizo que el moreno cayera rendido sobre el cuerpo del más mayor y que suspirara contra su tez, dejando un pequeño aroma a whisky; una pequeña ayuda para dejarse llevar y gozar con el cuerpo masculino.

—Claro que sí... Lo mismo quiero de ti... ¡Dios! Haría lo que fuera... por... por... oírte gemir...

Por contra, para Lecter resultaba sencillo someterlo para hacerle gimotear. Lo único que controlaba Will, tal vez, era la fuerza de sus respiraciones, pero evidente era que clamaba por una expresión más efusiva del acto y no se lo entregaría tan fácilmente. Aún así, admitir que sus súplicas surtían efecto, inflando esa burbuja de contención, le hacía perder terreno a Hannibal.

—Has dicho que harías lo que fuese... —preguntó el lituano con la voz algo sofocada por el claro deleite de sus movimientos y sus dulces quejidos, que lo acercaban a la línea de la pasión abstenida—. ¿Sacrificarías un momento de tu éxtasis por ver éste plasmado en mis facciones?

A Hannibal le excitaba tener el control sobre absolutamente todo y, mientas preguntaba, le sacudía el miembro a Will para dificultar su decisión. Su ebriedad podía hacerle conseguir ciertas respuestas muy interesantes.

—Cualquier cosa... —abrió su boca el moreno al suspirar cuando las traviesa mano de Hannibal sacudía su palpitante órgano—. Cualquier... cosa...

De nuevo, los dientes de Will fueron mostrados en un amago de mordisco, tan sólo un jadeo silenciado por la mejilla del psiquiatra. Will, sin los grilletes de una moral tradicional, dejaba en libertad a la auténtica bestia que Hannibal anhelaba. Se contorsionó hasta tumbarse por completo sobre él, pero curvando la columna. Como un presumido gato, una zorra, que movía su cintura engullendo el engrosado falo del lituano.

—¿Qué tendría que... sacrificar? —sus ojos azules se tornaron en blanco, apenas era capaz de estructurar una frase.

De inmediato, una mano del lituano apartó su recorrido por las llenas nalgas y la otra despreció su carne palpitante, poco a poco descubriendo el tipo de sacrificio que debía hacer Will. Cada vez que el contrario respiraba, olía ese horrible aroma a whisky barato, sólo alcohol sin olor característico; aquéllo le hacía recrearse más en el pensamiento de lo sucio que era Will.

Hannibal, que tenía la mirada puesta en el otro, terminó sacándose el falo del recto para fastidio del moreno, más que para él mismo. Hubo un instante en el que el acostumbrado cuerpo del moreno fue castigado con una sacudida ante la pérdida de tales sensaciones. Will necesitó unos segundos para volver a la realidad y dejar a un lado el grito desesperado de su miembro reclamando atenciones.

—Quiero ser el único que disfrute ahora... Quiero verte dedicarte solamente a mi cuerpo sin recibir ni un instante de placer.

Y los labios del lituano, ya resintiendo la pausa, buscaron unos segundos de complacencia antes de todo.

—Hannibal... Has aprovechado bien mis palabras...

Debía saber cómo Hannibal adoraba la disposición de Will ante cada una de sus peticiones, pero siempre dándole cierta libertad para actuar como le placiese. Sus clementes gemidos vanagloriaban su trabajo; continuaría torturándole con tal de seguir escuchándole.

Hannibal dejó tendido el cuerpo, sólo asegurando que el tacto que hacía sobre el cuerpo ajeno fuese simplemente como apoyo, aunque la tentación de acariciarle fuese enorme. De primeras no emitía ningún sonido a pesar del excelente trabajo con el que empezó Will. Su cuerpo húmedo lo mantenía ardiente y sus restregones lo invitaban demasiado al coito.

Celosamente Will frotó su espalda contra el torso del hombre y moldeó su figura masculina a la que era más tonificada y, en medida, más grande. Para empezar, se contoneaba sobre su cuerpo, abrazando el miembro del lituano con las nalgas. Will usaba todo su cuerpo para acariciar las zonas más sensibles de Lecter: axilas, falo, pectorales...

El moreno terminó por voltearse y atrapar uno de los pezones de Hannibal entre sus dientes... entre sus labios y lengua. Aquéllo sacó a Lecter un instante de la realidad, resollando, y atrapó el cabello de Will, obligándolo a insistir en esa parte mientras flexionaba y atrapaba con las piernas las del otro para anquilosarlo.

—Estás siendo muy... Qué perro tan obsceno.

Will se perdió encajado en el cuerpo ajeno, aceptando aquel rol de perro travieso. Estrangulado entre sus extremidades inferiores, el comportamiento del joven no mejoró, sino todo lo contrario. Levantó uno de sus brazos, recorriendo el costado y la axila. No dejaba a Hannibal un segundo para relajarse; sus dientes y lengua estimulaban sus sentidos provocando una férrea erección. Los gruñidos y resoplidos como los de un maldito perro en celo salían de la garganta de Will; imposible no frotarse contra la entrepierna del mayor, en parte contrariando su orden. En parte, pues el fin era desesperarlo y hacerle gemir.

Y en parte Hannibal permitía que fuese de se modo, regalándole a Will un gemido que nació gutural, pero que sólo salió para provocar y después quitarle la miel de los labios. Will se estaba portando fatal y Hannibal tendría que tomar medidas para corregir eso. Por muchos deseos que tuviese de ensartarlo, no significaba que no pudiese controlar cada uno de esos impulsos.

—Tu actitud está siendo pésima, Will —sentenció el lituano antes de empujarle la cabeza hacia su abdomen, junto con su cuerpo también, para que no llegara a frotarse en él con tal indecente desobediencia.

Hannibal sabía que empujarle hacia su falo no sería suficiente para que se portara bien, así que sujetó sus muñecas y liberó sus piernas. De ésto sacó bastante provecho al colocar los pies en los hombros del moreno, los cuales empujó hacia abajo con la fuerza de las piernas, hasta que el rostro de Will coincidió perfectamente con su pene erecto, entre los muslos—. Chupa.

A la fuerza Will fue cambiado de posición, descendiendo por el cuerpo del lituano y dejando a su paso un recorrido cargado de saliva y marcas de dientes. Sobre los costados, el vientre… ahora las piernas de Lecter lo empujaron contra su pene, golpeando éste con sus labios.

—Te prometo que seré bueno… —Will decoró sus palabras relamiéndose y, al sacar la punta de la lengua, ésta acarició su enrojecido glande, el cual respondió al instante con una intensa palpitación. Una reacción esperada y deseada por Graham, quien ahora no se reprimió.

—Tienes que serlo o no te soltaré —Hannibal le reprendió con un tono de voz bastante aprensivo, regresando la mirada al techo una vez se deleitó con verle en esa posición tan subyugada. Su pecho se infló y se detuvo en el momento del primer roce, experimentando una especie de ahogo por la columna; sacó todo el aire y sus ojos volvieron a buscar la del otro en tan atrayente ángulo, Will totalmente a su disposición.

—¿Qué sientes al... notar mi respiración? ¿Te agrada? —inquirió meloso el moreno.

La boca de Will se abrió poco a poco para que el aliento que expulsara al respirar quedase adherido a la húmeda piel. Su respiración producía en el lituano un frío hormigueo con el contacto en el glande, provocando el cierre aún mayor de sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas del menor.

—Sí, me agrada —algo de lo que no demostraba ni una quinta parte—. Puedo sentir muy caliente tu aliento... por el alcohol.

Ante las vistas, Hannibal se humedeció el labio inferior y sus pies rodearon el cuello del chico, sólo para incitarle a que continuara con la felación. Aquel cierre lo lanzó contra el férreo falo, abriendo la boca de Will a la fuerza. Sus labios se amoldaron paso a paso a los contornos del miembro, engullendo éste sin detenerse, hasta que la nariz presionó el pubis del lituano. El pene se adaptó perfectamente a la estrechez de su garganta y Will presionó con los músculos para estrangularlo y notar cómo se quedaba sin respiración y aliento. Cuando pudo separarse, la saliva embadurnaba toda la piel ajena, además de sus propias comisuras. Tomó aire desesperado, conteniendo una leve arcada ante la violencia anterior y la brusquedad con la que lo hizo.

—Es… espera… Respirar... Necesito…

El placer había sido agonizante para Lecter, dejándose llevar por el abrazo de la garganta de Will. Su boca había saboreado todo su miembro y Hannibal esperaba por más. No admitía pausas, no quería excusas y, sin clemencia, los pies fueron sustituidos por los muslos. Sus piernas se entrelazaron alrededor del pálido cuello, forzando al joven con mayor potencia a tragarse su grueso e impaciente falo.

—Podrás hacerlo cuando acabes —exigió el lituano, aún sin soltar las muñecas.

Todo su plan era verle revolverse, sacudirse y sentir la lucha de Will por respirar alrededor del glande; casi era el modo más intenso de llegar al orgasmo. Y para colmo, Hannibal aún se hacía de rogar en cuanto a emitir esos gemidos prometidos. Tal vez más adelante... cuando viese que Will se merecía la revelación de su verdadero estado. Por ahora tenía que conformarse con los resoplidos.

Will notó cómo dentro de su boca tomaba un diámetro aún más considerable. La violenta dominación sobre su garganta era motivo más que justificado para su excitación, siendo notable la intrusión dentro de la húmeda y cálida cavidad. El chico no trató de hablar, pues tan sólo obscenidades y sonidos provocados por la excesiva salivación eran producidos en la boca del más joven; todo ello decorado con los intentos frustrados de tomar aire. Aquéllo provocó las primeras sacudidas.

Una pregunta se le formó a Lecter durante la felación, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con el simple estado de Will, ebrio, desesperado por llenar los pulmones de oxígeno y la extrema suavidad de la saliva envolviendo el pene. Quería saber qué pasaría si le soltaba las muñecas y hasta qué punto podría retomar el control de sí mismo. En esos instantes sólo deseó agarrarle del pelo y sentir verdaderamente el movimiento involuntario de las arcadas. A Hannibal le bastaba la imagen mental para ahogarse en la satisfacción, pero se encaprichó con más y liberó los brazos de Will para ayudar a su propio placer a culminar. Los dedos del mayor se enredaron en los rizos y lo instó a seguir el ritmo que quería; su cadera acompañaba y tal entrega fue recompensada con los graves gemidos de Lecter, éste a punto de eyacular en su boca.

Revolviéndose como una bestia salvaje, las manos del joven fueron directamente a asirse a las caderas del psiquiatra, pues como la bestia hambrienta en la que se convertía bajo la protección de Hannibal, Will tiraba de éste exigiendo más. Suplicaba por ese manjar que Lecter segregaría en cualquier momento. A ritmo del rabioso agarre en sus rizos y la danza alocada de las diabólicas caderas del lituano, éstas golpeaban sin piedad el fondo de su garganta hasta que finalmente obtuvo su preciado regalo; un sabor amargo y el paladar saboreó el espeso líquido. El orgasmo de Hannibal fue explosivo, tanto como la fuerza que aplicó para atraer a Will a sus arriesgados juegos. La atenta mirada del hombre, sumida en el más profundo éxtasis, observaba los obscenos gestos y acciones del contrario. Lo escandalizaban y a la vez le producían excitación, comprendiendo lo que significaba para el moreno comportarse tan indecentemente. Podía sentir cómo el miembro, ya agotado y vacío, daba sus últimas señales antes de sentir el entumecimiento de la sensible piel. Will, movido por el comportamiento propio de un demonio de la perversión, parte del semen terminó bajando por su tráquea, otra parte sobre sus labios, pero el resto... Dejó que escurriera por su falo y, como la más sucia de las cortesanas, lamió el tallo del miembro bajo la atenta mirada del contrario. Aquéllo decoró con más fluidos su traviesa comisura. La lujuria no daba descanso; la sangre no dejaría de circular y Will, poseído por la concupiscente hambre, mantenía la entera curiosidad del doctor.

—¿Tienes curiosidad por conocer tu sabor? —reptando como una serpiente sobre su cuerpo, Will terminó sobre los labios de Hannibal, tentando al mismo diablo—. Delicioso...

Hannibal no quería ver detenerse a la serpiente tentadora, que lo invitaba a probar de sí mismo, muestra de su ego. Pudiendo observar cómo el esperma chorreaba de sus labios, Hannibal tendió las manos, liberando por completo a la viciosa lombriz hacia su propio cráneo, abrazándolo y sorbiendo el líquido directamente de sus labios. Lo hizo suyo como si del único alimento en la tierra se tratase y su mirada se perdió con la voracidad y vanidad propias de su personalidad. Un juego de lenguas en la que se peleaban por los últimos restos existentes de tal ambrosía. Will trataba de arrebatarle, como en un juego, los hilos de fluidos de su endiablada lengua; incluso del propio interior de su boca, devorándolo cual hambriento. Con un soplo de gozo, Lecter le hizo mirar a sus ojos, sin soltar su cabeza.

—Te haría adicto a mi semen, para sentir todos los días tan descocada lengua... Seguro que sigues queriendo más. Perro famélico... —Hannibal le lamió el mentón, del cual chorreaba un hilo del blanquecino líquido.

—Entonces no debería consumir otro alimento, me alimentaría de tu cuerpo… Imploraría como un perro apaleado… Suplicaría por un poco de tu extasiante esencia… —los bíceps de Will se tensaban al sostener su cuerpo mientras arremetía, obligando al lituano a separar las piernas—. Dime, Hannibal… ¿Tu madre te amamantó de niño?

Will parecía un completo perro cuando usaba esa lengua para arrebatarle lo poco que quedaba de sí mismo. En parte satisfaciendo esa fantasía de verlo verdaderamente adicto a su esencia, su ser poco a poco consumido a la infamia por una sustancia blanquecina y que sólo le permitiría ser extraído con una felación. Sería dado cuando le placiese y amaría verlo suplicando por un poco de ello. Los ojos cobrizos de Hannibal plasmaban ese anhelo y lo volvía a encender como una hoguera. Sus dedos, enredándose en el pelo rizado, masajearon el cráneo de Will, aunque sólo hasta que vio las intenciones. Sus manos entonces se arrastraron hasta quedarse en la nuca del chico.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió, permitiendo el lugar entre las piernas que demandaba. Ciertamente estaba curioso por la razón de aquella pregunta y lo que buscaba con ello.

—Entonces nunca tuviste que rechazar su pecho para cederlo a tu hermana... —suavemente, Will meciéndose sobre su cuerpo, el falo del pescador, el _enorme_ falo del pescador, se rozaba contra la ingle del lituano, jugueteando con la idea de sodomizarlo.

—No lo recuerdo —respondió Lecter y, sin ser realmente un genio para darse cuenta, empezó a atar los cabos sueltos de la conversación. Sintió que el cuerpo le daba una sacudida por dentro. Will llevaba listo desde hacía un largo rato y no esperaba de otro modo que actuara—. Si tuve que decidir algo así, seguramente se lo habría cedido de buena gana.

—Y dime, Hannibal. Cuando has yacido con un hombre... ¿Alguna vez te has dejado follar? O no... Seguramente no seas capaz de ceder el control —puto borracho con su lengua aflojada; le resultaba tan excitante, que las primeras gotas de pre-semen humedecieron su vientre—. O quizás... te guste verme masturbarme sobre ti...

Los ojos de Lecter observaron mordazmente a Will, entre el hambre y el querer golpearle por tan descarado comportamiento.

—Qué golfo deslenguado... —algo que le producía cierta aversión en un sentido periférico, pero percibiendo la situación en primera persona le excitaba. Sus palabras contradijeron el gesto siguiente en el que sus manos se encajaron en los glúteos del joven y le instó a que subiera, que se sentara sobre su abdomen—. Puedo ceder el control... Aunque no del modo en que crees —alzó su ávida mirada hasta la del moreno, apretando el agarre en la carne—. Aliméntame con tu leche, Will.

 _Aliméntame con tu leche, Will._ Esas fueron las palabras que rebotaron en cada rincón de la mente de Graham, generando una reacción en cadena. Su fuero interno estalló en una impetuosa actitud provocativa, lasciva, digna de las obras más retorcidas y pervertidas de Sade. Will saltó sobre su cintura, ascendiendo vertiginosamente hasta encajar su redondeado e inflamado glande sobre los labios del otro.

—Sólo abre la boca… sólo abre la boca... —el moreno se apresuró a capturar la nuca del otro, evitando que pudiera separarse y una vertiginosa masturbación se inició frente a su rostro—. Hannibal… Quiero… usar tu rostro como mi lienzo… ¡Joder! —la piel del pene retrocedía sobre el tallo redondeado, quedando las venas marcadas y acariciando el pecho del psiquiatra con el escroto cada vez más pegado al perineo—. Abre... la boca… Abre…

Como una madre hacía con su crío y le ponía el pezón para que succionase, Hannibal lo abrazó muy superficialmente con las comisuras y el labio inferior, casi tan enrojecido como el untuoso glande. De éste esperaba la gracia de su semen, mientras la sucia imagen de la masturbación lo provocaba de mil maneras diferentes. Dos sucesos con distinta interpretación, congeniaban y en Hannibal surgía la impaciencia. No brotaba nada. Asomó la lengua y chupó la punta, observando con ojos sedientos y esperando a que por el agujero emergiera el líquido blanco. A ésto añadió una segunda estimulación. Con precisión, Lecter coló una mano por debajo de la pelvis del moreno para apretar el periné en dirección hacia la próstata, como estrujar un pecho y pretender que la leche saliese disparada.

Pero por supuesto que no era un pecho, Will no era una mujer, y el estímulo recibido lo exaltó, moviendo la cadera unos centímetros dentro de la boca del lituano. La presión sobre su glande, el cuello y la piel retraída, el verse de tal forma sobre Hannibal... La voz de Graham se alzó sobre cualquier sonido producido, gruñendo cual bestia salvaje, desbordándose sobre su paladar. Como Heracles amamantado por la diosa Hera, el lituano chupó suavemente de lo que le fue permitido, no necesitando más para provocar la ansiada eyaculación. El primero chorro fue directo a su garganta, golpeando su fondo y pasando a salpicar sus mejillas, labios, mentón… Hannibal no podía decir que estuvo sorprendido por la acción, pero sí con la imagen que formó su mente; el esperma fluyó y emanó hasta decorar su rostro como una constelación, asemejándose a la creación de la Vía Láctea. La imagen de un lienzo humano dejó prendado a Will, quien usó el pulgar para extender por los labios del otro, como un carmín, su semen.

—Quiero ver cómo… te relames… saboreas y te alimentas de mi leche… Quiero… verte mamar de mi polla… —Will acaricio el suave cabello liso, totalmente obnubilado.

Hannibal respiró hondo y se encontró con los ojos de Will, exigiendo tantos deseos... deseos que coincidían con los suyos. Se lamió los labios embadurnados de semen sin separar la mirada de él, retándole en silencio. La leche que le concedió la inmortalidad a Heracles, lo sintió llenándolo.

—Acerca tu polla... Quiero beber de ella hasta verla languidecer —y sólo lo haría con tal de realzar su dominancia sobre Will.

Embaucado por los caminos que Hannibal deseaba, Will asintió como un perro callejero alimentado por una mano amiga, o que fingía ser su amiga. Elevó nuevamente su cintura, inclinando su cuerpo contra la pared, dejando las manos apoyadas sobre ésta.

—Ahí la tienes... —Will se atrevió a mover sobre los labios decorados con el semen el rojizo glande, extendiendo la sustancia uniformemente sobre la fina piel—. Mama hasta dejarme rendido, hasta que no pueda moverme... y mi cuerpo sea tuyo...

Así haría Hannibal, conseguir el cuerpo del moreno y doblegarlo después de absorber toda su energía vital para sí mismo.

Los labios finos de Lecter volvieron a abrazar su miembro con una facilidad asombrosa. Su saliva y el semen ayudaron al deseo y a introducirlo en la boca por completo, inclinando el cuello hacia adelante para ello. Mientras tanto, sus manos volvieron a palpar sus rebosantes glúteos, atrayendo su cadera hasta el rostro para poder comer más carne; éstos se contraían en movimientos lentos, con fuertes sacudidas en el último tramo de garganta. La lengua de Hannibal entonces no dejó de moverse contra el glande, ni la mirada distanciarse de Will; aún estando en una posición que apenas podía contemplarle, se conformaba con la tensión de sus músculos abdominales y la respiración.

Las manos del moreno terminaron sobre la cabeza del cenizo, para bajar la mirada y darse el placer de ver desaparecer su polla por sus labios, una, otra y otra vez. Nuevamente desaparecía, luego cubierta de saliva, dejando en las comisuras una gran cantidad de ésta.

—Mírate… Mírate cómo no tragas todo lo que debieras… Míra…te... —Will unió a la intrusión el pulgar, como si el miembro no fuera suficiente para complacer su libidinosa voracidad.

Will no era consciente de lo que estaba provocando en el lituano, le importaba bien poco. Sostenía su cabeza, con más intensidad sus dedos se arrastraban de manera violenta sobre el cráneo de Lecter, atrapando el cabello con la fiereza de un animal recién liberado de su cautiverio. El salvajismo de Will era contagioso, demasiado, pero ese comportamiento en Hannibal permanecía latente, esperando el instante idóneo para azotarle con la bestialidad. El lituano no podía decir que resentía sus violentos agarres, demasiado embelesado en contemplar cómo seguía sus instintos más primarios; lo dejaba expresarse como a un niño maleducado y después lo castigaría por tan indecoroso comportamiento.

—Qué boquita… Hannibal... ¿Por qué coño no hicimos ésto antes? —pero sus planes no eran simplemente correrse en su boca, no, quería que lo recibiera como un néctar. Will cambió de postura, apoyado ahora sólo en una rodilla en el colchón, usando la pierna contraría para elevarse levemente—. La cabeza... atrás... d-deprisa… Abre… Abre…

Como un cuenco, un delicioso recipiente, Will le indicó la postura que debía tomar y que dejara la boca abierta. El joven se apoyó nuevamente con la mano libre en la pared, mientras que con la contraria se proporcionaba las últimas sacudidas que le llevaron a un segundo y mucho más descarado clímax.

Hannibal quiso comérselo, sentir cómo desgarraba la carne viva con los dientes, pero se le escapó. Los labios de Hannibal rebosaban de saliva en ese instante, incluso chorreando por una de sus comisuras. No había necesidad de palabras y, asemejándose a un polluelo, abrió la boca para ser al fin nutrido con el delicioso néctar. Directamente a ésta, excitándose en el modo en que se sacudían el pene y sus testículos, Lecter asomó la lengua para abarcar más del líquido que caía como una fuente.

—Abre…

El rostro de Hannibal de nuevo salpicado, pero el placer de Will residió en ver cómo el espeso fluido se derramaba directamente sobre la boca expuesta y dispuesta, robándole un grito desgarrador al ver cómo permanecía sobre su lengua. Y como si de agua se tratase, el lituano se tragaba y degustaba el manjar, entregando tan hermosa imagen a la bestia que pronto se convertiría en ratón. Satisfecho de sus actos, Will se estranguló el miembro, dándole las últimas gotas que cayeron sobre los labios del contrario como una gota de miel. Dejó un fino hilo tras de sí que unía lengua y falo. Demasiado antojadizo fue el sabor, intenso y amargo, pero que no dejaba de ser sabroso; le otorgó la fuerza a Hannibal para doblegar la promiscuidad del contrario. Usó la lengua para adentrar los restos que quedaron en la periferia de los labios, tentándole con la mirada.

—No ha sido suficiente, Will... —tanto como lo estuvo el moreno, Hannibal se encontraba excesivamente impaciente, ardido en deseos, y sería entonces que daría comienzo su turno—. Te estás vaciando.

Hannibal no se cortaba al acariciar entre sus nalgas, imaginando cómo podría seguir atravesándolo.

—Eres un maldito glotón insaciable —sorprendido por la disposición de Lecter, quien seguía repleto de semen y con una clara intención de vaciarlo, apenas permitiría que se moviese. Will se dejó caer para sentarse sobre el regazo de Hannibal y se retiró de la frente los cabellos pegados por el sudor—. ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Abrirme y beber directamente mi sangre? —una idea que se le antojó muy posible.

Hannibal arrastró una mano por las piernas de Will; la otra se detuvo para secar la humedad que quedó en su propia boca.

—No preguntes. Estropearía la sorpresa —con ayuda de la fuerza renovada y el ahora debilitamiento del moreno, Hannibal pudo incorporarse y encarar a la serpiente—. ¿Sientes ya la curiosidad? —preguntó lleno de otro tipo de hambre. El pene llevaba erecto desde que Will decidió salir de él largos minutos atrás y no se le había olvidado el asunto pendiente. Con el torso erguido y lentamente recargando el peso sobre las piernas, empujó y forzó al ebrio hombre a tumbarlo sobre su espalda—. Date la vuelta.

Qué estúpido por parte de Graham olvidarse o pensar que no habría consecuencias a tales comportamientos. Como bien pudo percatarse Lecter, las fuerzas de Will escaseaban y era muy evidente por el temblor que sus extremidades sufrían al intentar mantener su cuerpo tan erguido como el de su contrario.

—La sorpresa… no es una sorpresa cuando las sospechas no son infundadas… —Hannibal se alzó delante de él, poderoso y sombrío. Amenazante con su verga de tal envergadura que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del americano. Por ello, y el escalofrío que desgarró la columna del moreno, remoloneó al tornarse y entregarle sus redondeadas nalgas.

—Sospecho que… follarme no es lo único que quieres hacerme… Creo que necesitaré una copa más para sobrevivir a esto —retó Will.

Era terriblemente curioso cómo el moreno cambiaba tan rápido de papel. La osadía se perdió por el camino hasta entregar su lado más conformista, asumiendo con total entrega las consecuencias. Su disposición era un gozo para el mayor, quien no encontraba más espera en tan ardiente deseo de ensartarlo hasta desgarrarse la piel por la fricción.

—Y aún teniendo tus sospechas, puedo oler tu miedo... Créeme, el alcohol no te servirá de nada hoy.

Hannibal respiró ese calor y humedad que emanaba el cuerpo exhausto del moreno. Aún de rodillas y entre sus piernas, el caníbal arrastró el rostro de Will sobre la superficie de la cama al exigir la presencia de su trasero a la altura idónea de sus exquisitas necesidades. Observar su trasero en alza, podría alimentarse únicamente con la imagen, con la postura tan sugerente y subyugada a la que lo estaba sometiendo.

—¿Crees que dolerá? —preguntó Lecter justo antes de usar la saliva para humedecerse los dedos con abundancia, de un modo algo tosco.

El joven le devolvió la mirada sin importarle, en un principio, tal sumisión.

—Solo si así lo deseas… ¿Quieres que duela, doctor Lecter? —se aseguró Will que viera cómo se relamía, obsceno y provocador, alimentando el fuego interno de la bestia sin saber lo que realmente podría despertar… ¿o sí?—. Te gusta comer lo que otros considerarían alimentos poco ortodoxos…

Will, apoyado sobre sus manos, elevó todo lo que pudo su orificio, dejando claro lo siguiente que podría comer Hannibal. Incluso subyugado, mantenía una actitud irreverente. Pero lo que deseaba el lituano era dominarle en todos los aspectos posibles, algo que al principio creyó simple, pero Will lo volvía un reto. Dichoso perro...

Hannibal lo escrutaba desde su privilegiada situación con bastante inexpresividad, terminando de lamerse los dedos. Podía verse incluso cómo su ceño se fruncía ante la provocación, una de la que no estaba enteramente seguro de si quería llevarla a cabo. Si era posible llegar a otro nivel de más excitación, Hannibal lo había alcanzado. Su indecencia y obscenidad eran contradictorias a lo que le despertaba.

—Estás siendo muy grosero, Will —con las manos tuvo pensado hacer algo distinto, pero cambió de parecer en el último momento, por culpa de Will.

El lituano se sentó sobre las pantorrillas y, con la gran fuerza que poseía, consiguió alzar las piernas del joven y colocar sus muslos sobre los propios hombros. Las ingles de Graham ahora le abrazaban el cuello y las manos del psiquiatra cogieron la carne de los glúteos para mantener firme la complicada postura en equilibrio.

—No me dejas otra opción con tan sucio comportamiento. Si vas a gritar, asegúrate de suplicar que me detenga —afirmó el lituano con una extraña calma antes de hundir el rostro entre las nalgas y no precisamente para lamer. Primero raspó con los dientes la sensible piel del orificio.

Will, cargado de confianza, no pensó en que pudiera dar la vuelta a las tornas de forma tan radical, o al menos no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora tan sólo podía contar con la fuerza de sus brazos para reaccionar ante lo que hacía Hannibal. Prácticamente estaba con la cabeza boca abajo, sosteniendo el peso sobre los antebrazos, haciendo imposible que Will pudiera ver el rostro de su depredador.

—¡Ohw! ¿Tanta hambre tien…? ¡Hannibal! —no le había hecho tanta gracia cuando los dientes se hincaron en esa zona tan sensible, provocándole el primero de muchos gritos y un banal intento al tirar de las sábanas para huir de los mordiscos.

Ahí estaba el primer grito que significaba la posible redención de Graham. Su mal comportamiento al fin le pasaba factura y la satisfacción que éso producía en el mayor era insuperable, lo que le invitaba a seguir provocando el castigo carnal. Los mordiscos, lejos de hacer sangrar, buscaban el sufrimiento y reclamaban las súplicas de un Will subyugado e inmovilizado.

—Busco la satisfacción que me niegas con tus groserías... —pudo Hannibal expresar en una pausa, antes de volver a sorprender la piel ligeramente resentida de su compañero.

—Maldito bastardo… Sólo se te pone dura si mi cuerpo sufre con tu violencia… —Will escondió la cabeza entre los flexionados brazos, depositados sobre los antebrazos. Siendo el moreno el único testigo de la cercanía del falo de Lecter, ahí lo tenía apuntando directamente al vientre del joven, erecto y endurecido como una piedra. Tal era la evidente excitación, que las venas bajo la carnosidad se marcaban sobre la delicada piel del hombre. Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando los incisivos del lituano volvieron a atrapar la piel, una porción más grande de lo que formaba el ano. Resultaba complicado llegar a pillarlo entre los dientes, pero al conseguirlo el mayor no se azoró al hacer una fisura superficial. Un pequeño hilo de sangre fue degustado, acompañando al conjunto las uñas clavadas en las nalgas..

—¡Joder! —Graham lanzó mordiscos al aire, chasqueando los dientes para intentar morder sin compasión el distante órgano del otro.

Difícil tenía Hannibal mantener una conversación adecuada si tenía la lengua centrada en otras partes. Una vez que la herida había surgido entre sus dientes, ya no tendría que seguir torturándole con las mordidas; el dolor ya vendría solo más tarde. La saliva del más mayor hizo contacto con la herida abierta, pudiendo reaccionar con un escozor agudo y complementando con la intrusión de su experimentada lengua en el recto. El cuerpo carnoso y húmedo averiguó dónde depositar la punta, aunque resultó un ejercicio más de lubricación que de buscar la zona erógena del subyugado.

—Y aún seguirás buscando al culpable de tu situación... —suspiró Hannibal.

El lituano separó el rostro de entre los glúteos y en un instante se liberó del peso de sus hombros, dejando caer a Will sobre la cama y asegurándose de que volvía a tener el trasero alzado. Inclinó el cuerpo sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar sus brazos y forzarlos a estar detrás de su espalda en una especie de inmovilización. Las muñecas de Will fueron sujetas con una fuerte mano tras la espalda, permitiendo una libre para conducir la situación de un modo más personal para Hannibal. Podía ver la espalda del moreno tan curvada que su trasero resaltaba ante su visión, como una rosa.

—Will... Necesito más de tus gritos —se permitió clamar en el momento en que su pelvis se unió a las rosadas nalgas, aún sin penetración, pero asegurándose de que sintiese su potente y punzante erección entre las dos masas de carne—. ¿Me seguirás dando lo que quiero?

Una bestia salida de lo más profundo del averno, la fuerza con la que lo controlaba parecía sobre humana; un punto de vista distorsionado ya que Will aún sufría las consecuencias de su delicioso orgasmo. Apenas podía responder con la boca llena de sábana y el cuerpo de Lecter empujándolo contra ella. Como un gran cilindro cálido de carne, la polla se frotaba con rabiosa lascivia entre las nalgas. La férrea carne abrasaba contra la delicada piel herida, tiñendo la parte inferior del tallo carnoso de rojo sangre.

—Mi voz... será las motas de color en tu lienzo... El aire se cargará con mis gritos... De esa forma te excitarás, sucio bastardo... —Will apretaba los dientes a cada momento que se desgarraba, profiriendo una sucesión de gritos y maldiciones—. Puto loco, disfrutas follándome y escucharme llorar de dolor...

—De igual modo que disfrutaste insultando mis ojos con vulgaridades y mancillando mis oídos con sucias palabras —dijo Hannibal indignado.

Hechos que lo habían excitado sobremanera sin aún hallar la razón exacta, pero sólo por ello buscaría despertar lo mismo en su compañero: la excitación en un entorno aparentemente desagradable.

—¿Acaso vas a negarme lo mucho que has disfrutado con mi actitud...? ¿Acaso negarás que…?

Sin previo aviso, el grueso falo de Lecter, en un estado de absoluta erección, se dirigió al interior herido y lubricado de su compañero, penetrándolo sin una pretensión de ser un caballero.

Las manos del americano se cerraron sobre sí mismas cuando dentro de su apretada musculatura, sintió como se abría paso su generoso miembro, sin detenerse. No podía verlo, pero lo notaba perfectamente, como si lo viera a través de los ojos de Hannibal. Podía ver cómo los bordes del recto se cerraban en torno al palpitante y lubricado pene, haciendo temblar unos breves instantes al muchacho, como si fuera una colegiala a la que por primera vez le metían el rabo en su pequeño coñito.

—Joder... Hannibal… —soltó un jadeo seco que raspó la garganta del moreno, cargando la habitación con su pesada respiración.

—Will... Te ves sorprendente ahora —aunque más lo estaría en el momento en que se hundiera hasta el fondo y volviera a repetir el proceso hasta desgastarlo como polvo.

—No… puedes negarlo… Joder… Te pone muy cachondo… follarme… y más cuando… puedes ¡JODER...! Puedes castigarme por ello…

Y pensar que conseguiría corregir sus osadías... Hannibal se encontró en una pequeña indecisión, de si lo prefería sumiso o rebelde; ambos extremos tan atrayentes por las formas y sus desenlaces. Acababa de hallar otro modo de expresión, el excitarse en la manera más sucia posible y Will se había asegurado de jugar en ese terreno conocido. El lituano, afectado por el insaciable hambre, arremetió con la pelvis violentamente, tanto que el cuerpo del más joven fue arrastrado unos centímetros sobre la cama.

—El castigo es lo único que encuentras deleitoso... —comentó Lecter duramente con la respiración pesada. Se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para agarrar el pelo rizado con la mano libre y tirar hacia sí mismo de éste—. Porque te gusta que te folle como un animal. Qué conveniente... provocarme con tales declaraciones siendo tan sucísimo.

La cabeza del más joven se elevó, siendo su pecho lo que quedaba en contacto contra la cama. Su garganta se vio expuesta, amplificando los sonidos provenientes de su pecho. Ser sometido y tratado como un animal, lo colocaba a la misma altura que el supuesto sumiso. Will pudo ver lo hermoso en aquello, pues no era tan solo él mismo el que se comportaba como una bestia en celo; el doctor, totalmente fuera de rol y montándolo como un salvaje, sus gruñidos y sonidos lo hacían ver como si fueran de la misma naturaleza.

La estrechez de Will instaba a Lecter a ser mucho más agresivo; su falo frotándose en las paredes carnosas con la misma potencia de un toro, y el olor a sexo y los obscenos sonidos aumentaban el calor y la lascivia sobre el cuerpo ajeno, sin espacio para el autocontrol.

—Cla… claro… Yo lo disfruto… Lo… —los testículos del lituano azotándolo con cada arremetida provocaban el chasquido de sus pieles al golpear—. Eres igual… Somos… Iguales… Tan salvaje… como yo… tan…. ¡joder! —Will se mordió el labio inferior sin poder controlar la segregación de saliva, derramando el excedente por una de sus comisuras—. Dios…

Las exhalaciones se hacían más acusadas y el calor se hacía insoportable con cada ataque del lituano. Había llegado a un punto en el que cualquier detalle era una excusa para desgastarle el recto. Hannibal salía y entraba tan rápido como le daba tiempo a pestañear y la fuerza ejercida sobre las inmovilizaciones aumentaba de tal modo que las uñas se clavaban en el agarre; su otra mano obligó con un fuerte tirón a que una parte del rostro de Will quedara sobre la superficie de la sábana, dándole la oportunidad de poder observar a la bestia que lo estaba convirtiendo en la sucia perra que era.

—Por fin te veo... doblegándote, bendiciendo mis atenciones. Suplica, Will... —habló Lecter entre suspiros, a un ritmo más lento que el sexo salvaje.

Con la velocidad con la que tomaba a Will, no le daba tiempo a asimilarlo. El moreno podía ver entre sus piernas, el desenfreno con el que se sacudía su propio miembro, y la musculatura de las extremidades inferiores de Lecter, inflamadas a causa de la increíble fuerza. Su voz, reclamaba aún más de lo que le estaba dando, y complaciente, la voz del más joven se escuchó débil; a modo de súplica. Rogándole por más… por que no se detuviera hasta tener todo su interior repleto de él.

—No… pares… No… —los gritos a los que tanto aspiraba Will, fueron arrancados de sus agrietados labios, resecos de tanto mordisquearlos.

La potencia incontrolada, las agresiones hacia su interior, poco a poco lo llevaban al borde del lecho, arrastrado por el torrente del placer. Hannibal sólo necesitó una mirada hacia la unión, la sangre desbordando más de lo pensado, para estallar con un profundo gemido. El semen llenó el agujero y lo sacudió un desbocado orgasmo. Fue en ese momento que Will vio su propio falo, derramar una cantidad indecente de esperma y sentir cómo entre sus muslos y sus testículos descendía una mezcla de sangre y semen, provenientes de la bestia poderosa.

—Me… muero... —una acertada observación al estado del cuerpo de Will y a la forma pesada y cargada de respirar.

La serotonina segregada dejó a Will en una situación parecida a la misma que un adicto, con la droga corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo. El dolor carecía de importancia, tan sólo el placer carnal y la compañía del psiquiatra.

Hannibal se recuperaba del esfuerzo y se impregnaba del placer que tomó de Will, casi a la fuerza. Siempre existió un fin mutuo en el que ambos tenían que tomar sus propias armas para quedar por encima del otro; era evidente quién había ganado en ese turno, aunque sus juegos nunca acababan, no tenían un ganador definitivo, y siempre había una razón por la que castigar al otro.

—Prometí que me apropiaría de todo lo que te llena... —Hannibal tomó un respiro antes de soltar las muñecas del contrario y deshacer la unión entre los dos cuerpos. Antes de que la sábana pudiese absorber por completo las distintas esencias, como todo bajo aquella nueva luz, Hannibal embadurnó un par de dedos con la sangre y el esperma; después volteó el cuerpo del pescador para al fin tenerle cara a cara, controlando todos sus movimientos y ahora la posición de su cuerpo—. Aquí tengo parte de nuestra vida —el lituano se reclinó sobre el cuerpo ajeno, lentamente posicionando una mano alrededor de la garganta ajena—. Abre la boca, Will...

Los ojos azules fueron atravesados con la atención y la complacencia del nuevo significado. Hannibal metió los dedos en la abertura de los labios del joven, dejando en él aquella simbólica unión. Pero antes de que pudiera introducir sus dedos dentro de su cavidad, y disfrutar de la calidad membrana bucal, Will alzó la barbilla a expensas de las molestias causadas por sus alargados dedos hincados alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Y si no quiero? Esto no es unión, no es igualdad… Es dominación… una pura manipulación… Sumisión por mi parte…

Y a pesar de cambiar de postura, las yemas embadurnadas de semen y sangre del doctor acariciaron el labio inferior de Will, tiñendo como si fuera un peculiar carmín. Por un momento Hannibal se vio tentado de continuar, meterle los dedos y atragantarle con ellos si hiciese falta, que vomitara ese horrible alcohol que hacía su aliento algo casi imposible de soportar. En cambio, el lituano se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente ante las palabras del más joven.

—¿Y no era lo que quisiste? Ésto lo provocaste tú, Will —Hannibal buscó con las palabras el modo de justificarse mientras dejaba la marca del esperma casi enrojecido, bañando los labios del contrario. Las piernas del hombre tomaron su lugar entre el cuerpo del moreno, colocándose a horcajadas; la mano que se aferraba al cuello presionó estratégicamente sobre las venas yugulares—. ¿No encontraste mi sumisión mientras era alimentado? Exiges más de lo que te corresponde... sucio perro lastimero —preguntó para entender su postura, casi dándole al chico un tiempo para cavilar una respuesta convincente, pues el rostro de Will se enrojecía paulatinamente por la retención de la sangre en el rostro, pudiendo afectar negativamente a su cerebro. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijese que le excitaba sobremanera verle así?

—Exijo lo que me corresponde… Y… —la tráquea del joven se vio limitada a la hora de tomar aire, o sencillamente de tragar saliva. El grosor de su cuello se expandía debido a que su propio cuerpo luchaba por la toma de aire; la vida por encima de la propia sumisión. Will fue a coger la muñeca del lituano y empujó de ésta. Un perro lastimero con hambre de su esperma, pero tan orgulloso y luchador como el más altanero de los zorros.

Hannibal tuvo que tomar una bocanada amplia de aire, absorto por el insidioso comportamiento del moreno. Seguía entre aquella línea, disfrutando de dos cosas completamente opuestas; los impulsos, la violencia de Will en su máximo esplendor y a la vez jugando con la paciencia del hombre que perfectamente podía arrebatarle la vida. Le encantaba y a la vez le daban ganas de matarlo.

Will siguió hablando:

—Mi deseo es comparable al tuyo… El verte tragando con tal dedicación… Ponte de rodillas y aliméntate de lo que tanto te gusta, bastardo caníbal… Pero seguro que lo que estás pensando es en follarme hasta la extenuación… ¿Puedes imaginarlo...? ¿Cómo sería morir con tu polla dentro de mí? —Will enganchó los dedos de Hannibal impregnados en fluidos entre sus caninos; tan sólo tendría que apretar la mandíbula para arrancárselos.

—Deseo hacerte mío de tantas maneras... —Lecter no retiró los dedos de entre sus dientes, pero sí que aflojó la mano que a punto estaba de estrangularlo del modo más limpio—. Buscas mi excitación en mi propio enojo y continúas pinchando a la bestia —la mirada granate, entre la extenuación y la avidez, se detuvo unos segundos ante el contrario y lentamente aproximó su rostro al del moreno, sus respiraciones volviendo a encontrarse con una cálida y clara humedad.

—Quieres que sea tuyo… —Will bajó la voz a un susurro en el momento que Hannibal se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, intercambiando el aire con el contrario, confesiones que tan sólo permanecerían entre ellos—. Quieres poseerme de tantas formas diferentes y al mismo tiempo, una idea a la cual te atienes, esperando un desenlace que te satisfaga…

Con los ojos cerrados, Hannibal respiró el aroma característico del hombre mientras sus dedos trataban de invitarle a abrir la mandíbula un poco más, los labios, para poder ensamblarse en ellos.

—Permíteme besarte ahora, Will...

—Adelante… Veamos si eres capaz… —los dedos del lituano se escaparon de entre los dientes del otro y Will dejó que tantease con los labios, su propia lengua jugueteando de manera traviesa con los finos labios del mayor. Siempre comportándose como un travieso cachorro, al cual no le importaba el enfado de su amo.

—Te mueres por saber cómo mi mente imagina tan esplendoroso desenlace... —murmuró el mayor mientras la lengua de Will lo tentaba demasiado, sintiendo su humedad y el aroma del alcohol mezclado con el esperma. Lecter respiró y lentamente su pelvis fue bajando hasta notar el pene ajeno rozando el suyo, lo que provocó que se frotara contra él. Se había vuelto terriblemente insaciable, como el maldito perro en celo que tenía debajo.

—Will...

Una mano terminó en el lugar de debajo de la nuca del moreno para poder atraerlo a sus labios y la otra se posicionó alrededor de la mandíbula, abrazándola. Hannibal, entre la excitación y el continuo deseo insaciado de sangre, adentró los labios dentro de su boca, literalmente arriesgando su propia integridad física para poder llevarse una parte de él. Apretando las mejillas de Will con los dedos, succionó para atrapar su lengua entre los incisivos y cortársela.

Graham no pudo creer que no lo hubiese visto venir. La sangre impregnó su boca, la de ambos, en un riego rojo que iniciaba una nueva etapa en el juego. Hannibal tragó con el mayor de los placeres ese trozo arrancado que haría callar a Will para siempre. Al instante, el moreno tuvo que girar el rostro y escupir sobre la cama. El cuerpo del lituano le impedía moverse lejos, mas no logró impedir que se revolviera, escabulléndose de la bestia vampírica a base de golpes y puñetazos. La voz de Graham se hubo convertido en un lamento indescifrable; la confianza depositada en Lecter le costó muy cara. Podría estar así, comiéndolo de bocado en bocado y persiguiéndolo por toda la casa hasta dejarlo morir desangrado.

El moreno se lo pudo quitar de encima, además de alejarlo cuando reptó bajo su cuerpo lo suficiente para darle una patada. Se escapó de Hannibal en el instante que éste quiso agarrarlo del pelo. Ese dichoso sudor... El lituano chasqueó la lengua y alargó un brazo antes de que se metiera debajo de la cama, marcándole el hombro con las uñas.

—Ahora te asusta el león que tú mismo has enojado... —un comentario antes de guardar el silencio para los próximos minutos que durase la cacería.

Will rodó al borde de la cama y dejarse caer al suelo. Herido, dolorido y asustado, pero sobre todo cabreado; necesitó unos segundos para pensar y terminó metido bajo la cama. Eso le daría más tiempo, pues Hannibal si quería matarlo, primero tendría que sacarlo y, de hacerlo, sería viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Pu...o... oco...

El joven necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para controlar el dolor que le obligaba a jadear y mantenerse en completo silencio. Recostado sobre uno de sus costados, mantenía la boca abierta, dejando caer la sangre al suelo.

Los sonidos de la cama le decían por donde estaba el psiquiatra; éste se había deslizado por el colchón hasta situarse en el cabecero. Los interruptores lumínicos se hallaban allí y Hannibal apagó la luz con un simple toque. La oscuridad acompañada del silencio se volvieron su mayor ventaja. Durante un segundo, el jadeo de Will fue el único sonido en la habitación, requiriendo de toda su concentración para mantenerse en silencio y escuchar los sonidos que provocase Hannibal.

…

Nada. Hannibal el que más le interesaba permanecer invisible en todos los sentidos. Will tenía que pensar en salir de allí; no duraría mucho sin tratar la hemorragia. Así que despacio, sin hacer un solo ruido, el joven comenzó a deslizarse a uno de los laterales de la cama.

Los segundos sucedían y el mayor escuchaba un respirar errante que poco a poco disminuía. ¿Seguía vivo? Apretó suavemente los labios ante la posibilidad, pero no era descartable que vivía.

Con cuidado, Lecter puso los pies sobre el suelo y caminó por la superficie fría del suelo hasta hallar la puerta. A propósito hizo sonar el cerrojo para hacer saber al contrario que escapar le haría más bien perder el tiempo y que de allí sólo saldría uno vivo. Después se deslizó un poco por la pared, no demasiado, por si Will decidía acercarse ahora que conocía su posición aproximada; en algún momento tendría que salir de su escondite. Podría oler su sangre o su presencia entera con sólo tenerle a medio metro y seguramente lo tendría en cuenta.

Mientras tanto, todo lo que era Will se mantenía quieto al borde de la cama, oculto en el umbral bajo la cama guiándose por el sonido de los leves pasos de Hannibal en la oscuridad. Al impulsarse con las manos plantó la palma sobre un charco de sangre formado por los hilos provenientes de su boca. Tenía una idea más o menos segura de dónde se encontraba el lituano y fuera lo que fuese lo que tuviera que hacer, debía ser rápido o terminaría muriéndose desangrado. En cambio, Hannibal no se movió en absoluto, esperando a que Will realizara su siguiente turno. De seguir vivo, entendería que allí no se quedaría para morir, así que sería cuestión de tiempo que cometiese un error.

Muy lentamente Graham fue saliendo, muy despacio, buscando la pared más alejada, pero no se conocía tan a la perfección su habitación. Lecter sólo tuvo que contar treinta segundos para escuchar el primer sonido y del modo más estrepitoso, como lo era Will en sí mismo. Éste había tropezado con lo que parecía algo decorativo que cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido espantoso. El chico reaccionó como un chucho asustado, reptando marcha atrás hasta topar con una esquina. Will colocó ambas manos sobre las paredes que hacían esquina; debía dejar la boca abierta, pero incluso parte de la sangre tenía que tragarla. Le resultaba imposible respirar sin que el gorgoteo de la sangre en su garganta provocará sonido alguno.

Hannibal avanzó a tientas hacia la procedencia del sonido, entendiendo por el ruido de que se trataba del jarrón alto que había cerca de la salida. Bajo sus pies notó los cristales, penetrando algunos bajo las plantas sin estremecerse. Se agachó para coger un par de esos trozos, siendo lo suficientemente silencioso, y percibió el olor de la sangre en el suelo, tan suave como las pequeñas gotas que dejaron un rastro. Si no estaba equivocado en la orientación, Will se encontraba en la esquina entre la cama y la puerta del baño y, para asegurarse, Hannibal lanzó un trozo del jarrón hacia donde creía que estaba el chico. Si chocaba con la blanda carne, no produciría ningún ruido y confirmaría su presencia.

A Will le despistó el trozo de porcelana impactando contra su cuerpo, luego rebotando al suelo. Fue un instante que no comprendía el motivo, pero lo vio, lo vio tan claro como los ojos cobrizos del demonio en la oscuridad. Fue cuando reaccionó. Con tanta rapidez como se levantó, Graham salió corriendo, saltando como un gato y estrepitosamente alejándose de la procedencia del objeto. Acelerando su respiración, y la sangre proyectada.

Al tratarse de la esquina, Will sólo poseía un radio de 90º para huir, algo que Hannibal podía abarcar fácilmente con los brazos extendidos; tenía más de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad para atraparle y eso sin contar con las pistas que dejaba a su paso. Las pisadas y la respiración agitada marcaron la dirección hacia la que marchó y Lecter, como si se tratara de un toro, se lanzó a ciegas hacia el débil joven, embistiéndolo. Con los brazos consiguió retenerlo, el pecho arrinconándolo contra la pared... aunque realmente más allá no había pared, sino la puerta del baño, por lo que el empujón lanzó al moreno al interior casi por los aires y abriéndola a su paso. Sin embargo no contó con que Will acabaría aferrándose alrededor de su cuello tras tan fuerte impulso. Hannibal resopló, lleno de satisfacción en ese momento; al fin poseía acorralada a su presa en el pequeño habitáculo, contra la pared lateral. Encendió la luz, permitiéndose observarle y que él lo observara a él. Los labios del lituano aún rebosaban de la sangre de Will, chorreando por la barbilla hasta su pecho; más abajo otra erección. Aquel juego y el comportamiento del contrario no habían hecho más que motivar sus fantasías más instintivas y el sexo anterior no pudo haberlo hecho más fácil.

— No tenemos por qué despedirnos así, Will.

De la boca del moreno había brotado una gran cantidad de sangre, que al chocar contra la pared del baño, salpicó y rebosó sobre su pecho y el del contrario. A Will le hubiera gustado hablar, responderle, convencerlo o simplemente insultarlo, pero Hannibal le arrebató ese derecho. Se veía limitado a gruñir o gimotear como un animal. Graham fue consciente de su estado al instante, pues enganchado alrededor del cuello del lituano, estaba dispuesto a partírselo en cuanto hiciera algún movimiento extraño.

Will le atravesó con la mirada, fulminándolo, deseando su muerte y al mismo tiempo anhelando su órgano que se frotaba contra el suyo flácido. Ambos detenidos por la pared fría del baño, pero el moreno con otro tipo de desventaja. ¿Y ahora? Hannibal cavilaba una solución en la que él debía salir airoso; no importaba el cómo.

El mayor apoyó las manos sobre la pared y el cuerpo aprisionó por completo al del contrario, respirando con fuerza, pero por otro lado manteniendo la calma. Lecter pegó la frente con la de Graham, para forzarle a tener la cabeza contra la superficie vertical. No se movería en absoluto, sólo para alimentarse de esa mirada llena de rabia, furia y... algo más. Cómo le encantaba, después de todo.

—Nos acercamos al punto de inflexión... —dijo Lecter con los ojos poseyendo otro tipo de expresión distinta a la de Will, algo rozando más a la satisfacción, el hambre, incluso la misma dominancia—. Podemos perdonar ahora... volver al momento en que nuestras acciones carecían de la maldad —tomó aire un instante por la nariz, esperando la reacción del moreno.

La única parte del cuerpo de Will que mantenía la fuerza necesaria, eran sus brazos. Enroscados alrededor de su cuello, se mantenía en tensión, haciéndole ver que tendría que tener cuidado, pues seguramente moriría desangrado, pero no le costaría ningún sobreesfuerzo realizar un movimiento seco para partirle el cuello como una ramita. En cambio, el resto del cuerpo… sus rodillas temblaban, la respiración agitada y errática; el joven apenas era capaz de escupir la sangre y ésta se limitaba a desbordar por su boca. Ahí estaba, el diseño de Hannibal. Will cubierto de sangre, con fuego en los ojos, dispuesto a la más absoluta violencia por sobrevivir o morir con él.

Más palabras, respuestas que debían ser interpretadas por el psiquiatra, quien podía ver en sus ojos su determinación, cansancio… Pero no miedo, no en esos momentos; por lo que no rechazó la cercanía. Eran iguales, dos putos locos, disfrutando de la violencia infringida el uno sobre el otro. El perdón se hubiera reído si le quedasen fuerzas, pues allí no había perdón, tan sólo instinto y el deseo de supremacía.

Era imposible esperar palabras, pero los gestos, las acciones, podían decir más que éstas con la misma rotundidad, pero Will sólo se limitó a una mirada determinante, la cual podía expresar más un desenlace violento que la sumisión del perdón. Las manos de Hannibal que una vez estuvieron en la pared se fueron deslizando lentamente por la superficie, queriendo hacerle entender que marchaba en un posible son de paz. Después se posicionaron entre los rizos oscuros y la expresión del lituano poco a poco se neutralizó, comprendiendo el destino que a uno de los dos le esperaba; el azar, la habilidad o la compasión salvaría a uno de ellos.

—Como quieras...

Y sabiendo la cercana muerte que les susurraba a ambos en los oídos, llamándoles, Hannibal se vio atraído por el último y cálido sabor de la sangre. Un beso robado de los labios de Will, símbolo de la pasión que casi los mató o que ahora los mataría en definitiva. Su arrojo, como una inminente despedida, el mayor arrastró sus dedos hasta el cuello pálido en el que sintió la vida bombeando lo poco que quedaba. Presionó con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo llevarse la vida de Will consigo.

Pero el error de Will, el error que siempre cometía era confiar en ese hombre, confiar en su propia habilidad para sacarlo de esa clase de situaciones. Confiar que aquellas manos, verdaderamente no buscaban la muerte de nadie; nadie tendría que morir para los gustos cambiantes del psiquiatra. Dentro del beso, Will no pudo responder; su inexistente lengua era ahora un pequeño trozo sanguinolento... Y todo se volvió caótico. El aire al instante se le privó, y su falsa amenaza fue descubierta. Poco a poco se fue desmantelando la gran mentira, el sentido de las miradas de cólera y odio, dando paso a la verdad en los garzos ojos. Realmente deseos de supervivencia inofensivos y un atisbo de esperanza por ver a Hannibal detener esos instintos violentos; la única opción que le había dejado para expresarse y Hannibal cayó en el desenfreno de algo que no pudo parar hasta ese momento. Demasiado tarde... Las fuerzas de Will apenas podían sostener el cuello del lituano entre sus brazos, siendo unas sacudidas desesperadas su reacción más intensa.

Todo terminó... Sus últimos pensamientos... _A fin de cuentas moriré... Puede... Puede que esté bien... Puede... que sea lo correcto._ Aquel pensamiento le hizo llorar sin miedo ni vergüenza, sus mejillas surcadas por las últimas lágrimas que derramaría antes de que sus rodillas flaqueasen y todo se volviera oscuro... De nuevo la oscuridad volvía a abrazarlo.

El deseo de Lecter, de llevarse su vida se vio impulsado por un convencimiento egoísta y, por ende, desaparecía lo que dependía de una mente dual. El lituano, en mitad de un beso que sabía a muerte, a la vida arrebatada injustamente, y un agarre que no poseía la fuerza para hacer lo mismo, percibió las lágrimas de la decepción y la reconciliación anhelada, un perdón merecido cruzando sus dedos. Tuvo que detenerse, retirar las manos que las sentía frías por las gotas transparentes. Dejó que el cuerpo de Will se desplomara a sus pies y, por unos segundos, Hannibal se mantuvo inerte, buscando una ínfima razón por la que no cargar con la impotencia de sumar una segunda cuenta pendiente con la ley del desorden.

Después que el moreno, se hincó de rodillas y el hombre buscó el modo, si es que existía, de encontrar una reconciliación entre unos brazos que ya no tenían vida. Y allí permaneció, a la espera de que el tiempo se revirtiera.

 


End file.
